First Kisses
by Emily111
Summary: A series of short stories with first kisses...and sometimes more, between Harm and Mac. Lots of fluff :D Rating change to M for the end of chapter 3 and chapter 4. Chapters 1 and 2 are safe for those who don't like smut
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE fluff and smut, so I thought I'd write a series of short stories about Harm and Macs first kisses. Some of them leading on to more, hence the rating.**

**Please don't forget to review ;) Reviews are what keeps me from digging myself in a hole with writers block ;)**

**Enjoy ;)**

_**First kisses - Christmas Ball Part 1**_

It was the night of the Christmas Ball. Mac was running around her apartment trying to get ready. She was nervous. What do I have to be nervous about? She asked herself. It's just a party. Harm is picking me up, we're going to a party as friends and we'll have a great time with our colleagues.

She didn't manage to calm herself down and her hands were shaking so bad she couldn't manage to zip her dress. Suddenly she heard the door bell ring.

"That better not be you Harm – 15 minutes early!" She mumbled out loud. She knew it was him though and couldn't help smile knowing she was going to see him in a matter of minutes.

She held her dress together as much as possible behind her back and went to the door.

When Mac opened the door Harm was left speechless at the sight in front of him. She looked amazing. She looked so damn hot. The black strapless dress she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly. The neckline left just enough to the imagination. The dress stopped just above her knees and gave him a perfect view of her long slender legs.

"Stop drooling, Sailor" Mac grinned at him.

He gave her his perfect flyboy smile and kissed her cheek while whispering in her ear:

"You look amazing, Mac"

Harm felt her blush and went past her towards her living room. He turned around when he felt her behind him.

"Mac, what are you hiding behind your back?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Emmm, nothing. I …I just." Mac stuttered and blushed, "I need you to help me. My zipper is stuck"

If possible Harms grin widened even further. He walked towards her and put his hands on her bare shoulders turning her around. The touch sent shivers down both their bodies, an electric current running through them.

He removed her hand from the zipper and gasped at the sight of her curving back naked in front of him. When he took hold of the zipper he couldn't help brush his fingers against her skin and the sharp intake of breath he heard from Mac made his heart stop for a second.

"Harm, what's taking so long?" Mac asked.

He couldn't help himself taking his time. She looked so gorgeous and he just wanted to prolong the moment. He zipped up the dress and caressed her shoulders once more before leaning forward placing a chaste kiss on her neck.

He hadn't meant to, but suddenly he had no control of his body and he felt his arms reach around her pulling her back against him. His arms crossed in front of her stomach, her back pressed against him. This feels like heaven, he thought to him self. He leaned his head on her shoulder, taking in the scent of her perfume.

Mac was surprised when she felt Harm put his arms around her. She didn't fight him though, but leaned back against him resting her head against his. His body against hers felt incredible. She felt protected in his arms. She knew never the less, that she had to stop this before it went too far.

"We have to go Harm or we'll be late" She whispered.

The grunt in her ear made her smile. Oh how she wanted to stay like this forever too. Or maybe move it to the bedroom.

Harm pulled himself together and loosened his grip on her slightly. He turned her around to face him his heart stopped beating at the look of love and lust in Mac's eyes.

He took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it ever so softly.

--------------------------------

**To be continued...**

**Now...don't forget to review! It will only take a second :D PLEEEEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you soooo much for all the lovely reviews ;)**

**To answer some of your questions I can tell you that this story (or these stories) don't take place at any specific point in the series. Most likely it is at the later seasons, but I will probably not be mentioning anything specific, so it could be any time. Harm and Mac are NOT together in the beginning of the stories ;) hence the "first" ;)**

**I haven't actually watched the last couples of seasons of JAG and it's been a while since I've watched any at all (they only air reruns late at night here) so I am not too good with the details and I even forget names :S So my stories will mostly be around Harm and Mac.**

**I hope this cleared everything up ;) Otherwise let me know.**

**Please continue reading and reviewing - it means so much to me to hear your thoughts on my writing ;D**

**I'd also love to hear any ideas you might have for future plots ;)**

**Enought rambling, here's the next chapter ;)**

_**First Kisses - Christmas Ball part 2:**_

Mac went to get her fake fur coat from her closet. It was freezing cold out and the warm coat would be perfect. She was about to put on the coat when she felt Harm grab it helping her. Once again she felt his warm hands stroke her shoulders and neck as he patted down the furry hood.

"Ready to go?" Harm asked her smiling that charm smile of his.

Mac nodded and opened the door, standing to the side to let Harm out. Her heart was still pounding from their recent contact. She had always known there was something special between Harm and her, but she had honestly thought it was too late for them to be anything but friends.

They had had their moments. Time after time they had been there for eachother, they had exchanged looks of hope, even gentle kisses. But then it had all fallen to the ground. Every time she had let her heart hope for a future with Harm, something had pulled them apart once again.

Watching Harm smile at her, she couldn't help have just an ounce of hope for there to ever be an "Us" between them. She would go to the ball with him and have a great time and just see where the night took them.

They walked to Harm's car in a comfortable silence. He opened the door for Mac as the perfect gentleman he always was. When he got in the drivers seat, he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before starting the engine and driving off.

It wasn't long before they reached the grand building of the party. Harm parked the car and as they walked towards the entrance her caught himself smiling at the look of awe on Mac's face. The façade of the building was beautifully decorated with sparkling Christmas lights and Mac admired the scene like a child seeing the decorated Christmas tree on Christmas morning. The soft light caressed her face and made her, if possible, look even more beautiful.

Mac was lost in the spectacular sight in front of her and didn't move until she felt Harm beside her resting his hand at the small of her back guiding her forward. Her skin beneath the dress tingled at his touch.

Harm and Mac entered the ball room to find people already partying and enjoying the Christmas spirit. The décor was even more fascinating in the grand ball room. In every corner of the room they saw pine trees covered in glass ornaments and candles. The tables each held a beautiful decoration with a candle in the middle wrapped in a red and green bow and surrounded by pine branches, cones, and dried berries.

Mac looked through the crowds to find their friends and when she noticed them standing to one side of the room she lifted her arm to point them out to Harm. They walked across the ball room, Harms hand still resting at the small of Mac's back. Conversations seemed to quiet down and people turned towards them as they walked by. Words or admiration were uttered all around them.

Mac felt Harms arm slide around her waste in a slightly possessive manner. Looking up at him the proud look on his face made her heart skip a beat and she immediately forgave him. After all, tonight she was all his,

They reached their friends and were greeted by hugs and kind words, compliments spoken of Mac's stunning dress.

Mac was suddenly pulled to the side and found herself being hugged tight by a beaming Harriet.

"You look beautiful, Mac" Harriet whispered hugging her once more, "I bet Harm's jaw hit the floor when he was you" She continued with a teasing look in her eyes.

Mac blushed and looked down at her feet, only accomplishing a low shriek from her colleague and friend.

"You deserve it, Mac. I always knew you'd end up together" Harriet went on.

"Wow, take it easy Harriet." Mac quickly tried to calm down her excited friend, "It's nothing like that. We're just friends. I'm going to enjoy this evening with all of you and not have any serious thoughts tonight."

Harriet just smiled squeezed her arm gently, nodding.

They sat down to begin the extravagant meal placed in front of them. The conversation was light and the mood uplifting. Bud and Harriet talked about their kids. They were growing up so fast they could hardly keep up. The kids kept them busy every hour of the day they told and everyone chuckled while knowing Bud and Harriet wouldn't have it any other way.

The admiral told stories from his world travels and kept everyone on their toes with exciting twists and turns about his adventures.

All through dinner, Harm and Mac would glance up at eachother. Sometimes Harm would watch her listening interested in the conversation, unaware of his eyes on her. Other times Mac would be the one stealing glances at the man to her side. When once in a while they would both look up at the same time, a blush would colour their cheeks as they held the gaze smiling at eachother.

The tension between Harm and Mac didn't go unnoticed by their colleagues and friends around the table. They would look at eachother, smile and silently shake their head at the little game playing out in front of them.

What they didn't know was that all through the night, Harm and Mac's hands had continually found the other under the table, giving reassuring squeezes or just holding for as long as possible without drawing suspicion.

After dinner a band started playing and the dance floor started to fill with happy couples dancing. Bud and Harriet were one of the first to take on the rhythms and sounds of the music. Mac sat at the table quietly watching the dance floor, enjoying the music and the company of her friends. She was lost in thoughts of Christmas meals and children opening their Christmas presents.

As a soft slow tune started, Harm gently squeezed Mac's shoulder getting her attention. She jumped at his touch but was quickly reassured by his smile.

"Can I have this dance?" Harm asked her in the softest voice, his eyes full of expectations.

Harm held out his hand and Mac gently took it, stood and followed him to the dance floor. There was no way she could disappoint him with that look in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews :D**

**I hope you like this chapter...the start of the smutty part :P hence the rating change.**

**I'm almost finished with part 4 and I can tell you, it's HOT!!!**

**Please don't forget to review the new chapters ;) **

**Let me know just how soon you want the next part ;D**

**_First Kisses - Christmas Ball Part 3_**

Harm led Mac to the dance floor and the only thing on his mind was how lucky he was to have someone like Mac in his life. Well, he didn't exactly "have" her, but this was as close as he was going to get for now.

He took her right hand in his left and wrapped the other arm around her waist pulling her a little closer. They looked on eachothers eyes and swayed gently to the music. It wasn't until the song ended and a new began, that they realised they hadn't taken their eyes off eachother for several minutes.

For Harm it was a case of being completely and utterly mesmerized by the woman in front of him. He was lost in her dark brown eyes, unable to tear his own away.

Mac was loosing herself in much the same way. Her eyes searching his for a clue. A clue to where this night would take them.

She hoped it would take them forward. She wasn't asking for much, just a tiny step, she told herself. Truth be told, she really wanted it all, she wanted him completely and forever.

Mac felt Harm's arms reach behind her pulling her closer. Her arms slid up and wrapped around his neck and she let her head rest on his chest as they continued to move to the slow sad song about a heart break. They didn't listen to the words though. They concentrated one hundred percent on eachother, on their bodies fitted together.

"Mac, I never want to let you go" Harm whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

She didn't know what to say and just pulled him tighter against her, relieved when he did the same.

Harms hands were rubbing circles on her back, making her breathing shallow and her body tingle. She moved her hands up and ran them through his hair tugging slightly. A moan let her know the affect she was having on him. She lifted her head and looked into Harm's eyes once again. The look of want made her heart stop for a moment.

She rested her cheek against his and once song took over from the other as they held eachother, oblivious to the eyes watching them and the acknowledging smiles from their friends.

Another song finished and Harm felt Mac stiffen in his arms. Worried he pulled away slightly to look in her eyes.

"Mac? What's wrong?" He asked gently.

Mac avoided his gaze looking at her feet, at the people around her, anywhere but at him. Her arms slid down and she grabbed his upper arms trying to steady herself as she swayed.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong, Harm. I ….I just need to get some air." She said quickly before running towards the door without hearing Harm calling her name, worried and confused.

Hurrying after her, Harm tried to figure out the reason Mac would bolt and run like that. What had he done? He thought she was finally letting them have a chance to be together. He had felt it in her. Had he been wrong?

When he got outside he found Mac sitting on the stone steps to the side of the building with her head hidden in her hands, shoulders shaking with sobs.

He went to her and sat down beside her in silence, trying to give her some time. He wanted for her to know he was there, but he didn't want to push her.

Ten minutes went by and he heard the sobs quiet down and her body relax slightly. He gently pried her hands away from her face and held them in his own. He leaned forward and softly kissed her tear stricken cheek.

"Mac. Please talk to me. Tell me what's going on." He pleaded with her.

Mac looked up at him and immediately felt guilty for all the things she had put him through. She wanted so much to let herself go. She wanted to fall into his arms and stay there forever. To let him protect her and make her feel safe as she knew he could. But the thought also scared her to death. What was so different this time? She asked herself. What made him think they could make it this time?

"I can't do this, Harm. Just let me go. Go back to the party. I'm going to call a cab and go home." She tried to sound calm, so he would trust that everything was fine. She stood up and walked a few steps, hoping he would leave her be.

"No! Mac, I'm not letting you run away from me. Not this time!" Harm almost shouted, running his fingers through his hair, frustrated with the way things were going.

Mac was surprised by the force behind his words. She crossed her arms in front of her in a defensive posture. A silence fell between them and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore and started to walk away.

The next moment she felt her self being spun around. She was pushed hard against the wall of the building and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the hurt and anger in Harms eyes. He was holding her put against the wall with the weight of his body an arm on each side of her.

"Harm, you're scaring me" She said in barely more than a whisper.

His face softened and a guilty expression replaced the angry.

"I'm so sorry, Mac. You know I would never hurt you." He said his eyes pleading with hers.

When she sighed and nodded, he continued:

"I couldn't let you go. I knew, that if I let you go, we would be right back where we started. Hurt and frustrated with eachother, blaming our selves for every mistake we've ever made. I don't want to live like that anymore." Harm spoke softly while he stroked a stray lock of hair from Mac's face.

He looked into Mac's eyes looking for an answer. He noticed a tear fall down her cheek and brushed it away with his thumb as he cupped her face with his hand. He sighed and looked down, not knowing what to say to get her to open up to him.

Mac knew she had to tell him the truth or she would loose him forever. They couldn't go on like this. They both deserved better.

"I am scared, Harm" She started quietly, "We never could make it work before. I didn't know how this time could be any different." She looked up at him and Harm nodded encouraging her to go on.

"I'm scared you'll reject me once again. I'm scared you'll leave me if things get complicated. I'm scared you'll hurt me, but I'm also scared that I will hurt you." Mac spoke these words avoiding Harm's eyes.

What seemed like an eternity went by before she felt a finger under her chin forcing her head up to look him in the eye. What she saw in his eyes made the tears run down her cheeks once more.

"Oh Mac. I know I don't deserve you. I know how much I've hurt you. I will promise you this though, I will do everything in my power to never hurt you again. If you'll let me I'll make you the happiest woman on earth. I love you so much, Mac. I love you and I want you so much it's killing me"

Mac heard his words but the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. There was nothing but lust and love shining in those beautiful flyboy eyes of his.

Harm was still pressing her against the wall. They were both suddenly aware of their close proximity. Their breathing was heavy and the air from their mouths mixed in the cold air between them. Their eyes locked they stood still for a moment, letting the words just spoken sink in.

Their mouths we're inches apart, earning to touch. Their bodies burning up despite the freezing cold of a December night.

Harm leaned forward and ever so gently brushed his lips across hers. He tasted the salt from her tears running his tongue along her bottom lip. Mac sighed against him and opened her mouth gaining him access.

The kiss was soft at first. Slow and loving. Then they both grew hungry and the kiss deepened until they were both breathless. Mac's arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, her fingers entangled in his hair.

Harm's hands wandered up and down her body wanting to touch ever part of her. When he brushed his thumb underneath her left breast, she moaned into his mouth making him crazy with desire.

His hands slid down to cup her ass pulling her against him. Their hips ground against the other's leaving no doubt how ready they were.

Mac could feel him between her legs and she forgot all about time and place. She reached down between them and stroked him gently making him moan too.

"Mac," Harm whispered, his voice deep with desire, "Mac, if we don't stop this now, I can't speak for the consequences"

Mac pulled away slightly breathing heavily.

"Take me home, Sailor" She replied, her voice full of confidence.

"Your place?" Harm asked and as soon as she saw her nod he pulled her towards the line of waiting cabs.

**Did you like it? ;D**

**Let me know, by pushing the button ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Are you ready for some serious smut? I hope so :P**

**I had fun writing this, hope you'll enjoy reading it ;)**

**Don't forget to drop a note ;)**

**_First Kisses - Christmas Ball Part 4_**

They could barely keep their hands off eachother during the ride to Mac's apartment. The stairs took ten times longer than usual and the task of unlocking her door seemed impossible while still trying to touch and kiss passionately.

When they finally got inside Harm pulled away for a second to look at Mac.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, crossing his fingers she wouldn't say no.

Mac's answer came in form of a kiss that took their breaths away.

Wow, she tastes so good, Harm thought. She is the best kisser in the world. I could kiss her like this forever. Well, maybe not forever, he thought as he remembered the throbbing between his legs.

He tried to calm himself. He wanted this night to be special, not over on two minutes.

Mac was frantically trying to unbutton his shirt while he was working at that damn zipper he had helped her with only hours before. When her dress finally slid to the floor revealing a half naked Mac in front of him, he distractedly let her rip his shirt open and slide it off his shoulders.

She was so beautiful. He had never seen anything more perfect in his life. He walked her backwards until they reached her couch laying her down, gently lowering himself on top of her. He started placing open mouthed kisses down the side of her neck, over her collar bone towards her womanly round breasts. He could feel Mac's fingers claw at his back, turning him on even more.

Harm reached behind her unclasping her bra. When it fell to the floor he brushed his fingertips across her nipples making her shiver. He squeezed them gently making them hard to the touch.

"More, Harm, More" He heard her whimper and he almost came at the sound.

Obeying, he lowered his mouth on her left nipple, licking and sucking. He could never get enough of the taste of her. His cock was so hard in his pants he thought it would explode.

He turned to her right nipple, taking it in his mouth giving it as much attention as the left. He slowly worked his way down her body, kissing and licking along the way. He slid his tongue in her belly button before continuing towards her hot centre.

At first he used the tip of his finger, gently tracing a path across the fabric of her black panties. Hearing her whimper he quickly slid his fingers inside the rim and pulled them off admiring her in front of him so wet and ready. He couldn't believe he was the one turning her on like this.

He stroked her thighs with his hands starting at her knees, working his way upwards.

"Harm, pleeease" He heard her beg as she grabbed the armrest.

He pushed her legs apart and brought his mouth down on her. She tasted sweet and…like Mac, he couldn't quite describe it, but it was his new favourite flavour. Her hips bucked against him as he stroked his tongue against her clit, licking and sucking. He used his finger to enter her, without taking away his tongue. He placed another finger inside her and massaged her inside finding that special spot. His mouth buried in her wet folds he sucked and licked while watching her buck and squirm trying to keep still. He circled her clit and his fingers pulled in and out of her. He could feel her loosing control. Her back arched, her hips bucking like crazy and he knew she was there. He kept on riding out her orgasm, wanting it to last as long as possible.

"Haaaarm" she screamed and the sound made him even harder.

When her breathing calmed her slid up her body, supporting himself on his elbows as he kissed he passionately.

Mac tried to understand what had just happened. Kissing him back she tried to let him know how amazing he made her feel. She wanted to show him and in one movement she shifted their positions so she was on top of him.

Harm looked at her questioningly, raising his eyebrows.

"Your turn Flyboy" Mac said in her most sexy voice.

Harm pulled her against him kissing her senseless before releasing her saying:

"Be gentle"

She looked him in the eye and replied teasingly:

"We'll see"

The sound coming from his mouth let her know he was looking forward to whatever she had planned for him.

Mac's hands started to open his belt buckle while kissing the naked skin just above the lining of his pants. She could see him harden in front of her and smiled knowing she turned him on.

As soon as the belt hit the floor she unzipped his pants. Before pulling them down she leaned down and gently stroked her teeth across his throbbing cock, making him moan.

Wanting to see him, she pulled down his pants and boxers in one movement. She took a second to admire his length in front of her. He looked so good, so ready for her.

She lifted her eyes to meet his and smiled at him approvingly.

As he had done, she started at the inside of his thighs, placing kisses from just above his knees continuing upwards. She circled him, kissing and licking in circles around him. Hearing his moans turn more and more desperate, she grabbed his cock with one hand, placing it on his stomach revealing the backside and everything beneath.

She slid her tongue up his length, then down again before taking one in her mouth, then the other. She sucked hard while using her tongue to probe.

"OMG Mac, you're amazing. That feels sooo good. That's it." Harm's words made her work even harder. She loved hearing him encouraging her.

She released the last one from her mouth and turned her attention to his waiting cock. It looked like it was about to burst and she still had many ideas to follow through.

She slid her body upwards, rubbing her nipples against his inner thighs, then further, reaching his stomach and placing him between her breasts. She was so wet herself she thought she'd die, but this was for him. She looked in his eyes, wild with lust and he grabbed her head and held her gaze as she ground her chest against his enlarged penis.

Harm's moans were like music in her ears and she leaned down wanting to taste him. She licked his head with the tip of her tongue, circling it, biting gently. She had never tasted anything better.

She kneeled on top of him to get more access and took him in his mouth, as far in as possible. She could feel him throbbing inside her mouth and began moving her head back and forward while never taking her eyes from his.

She could see Harm holding back, not wanting to hurt her and she quickly released him before saying:

"Harm, it's ok, work with me" after giving him a reassuring smile she took him in his mouth once again. She sucked him in hard, using her jaws to squeeze him all the way down. This time she felt him begin to meet her. His hips pushed against her mouth bringing him in even further.

"Mac, are you sure?" Harm managed to ask.

He got his answer when she quickened the pace and he began thrusting into her mouth. His cock had never been this hard in his whole life and he was so close. He pounded into her further and further, harder and harder.

He was unable to hold back any longer and as he screamed her name he came in her mouth in the most fantastic explosive orgasm he had ever felt. She didn't release him but kept sucking him hard, drawing out everything he had. He didn't know when the orgasm ended and the next began. It felt like he was constantly hard, coming again and again.

When he finally had no more in him, he pulled her on top of him kissing her and tasting himself on her lips.

"Wow" was all he could say, panting hard.

"I know" Mac replied and rested her head on his chest, exhausted and satisfied.


End file.
